


Counterparts

by lostvox



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostvox/pseuds/lostvox
Summary: Revered dragon rider Hiccup Haddock and his awe-inspiring dragon companion Toothless have been questing for a cure to a plague that has haunted their tribe for months. It's not until an ambush separates the two, and places each of them in a survival situation with only one way out -- to play by the rules of their captors. (AN: Strong language, violence, and mild sexual innuendo. Name and chapter titles are inspired by the discography of Canadian melodic hardcore band Counterparts.)





	

There was no way that he couldn't see his counterpart again. Through the trials they had faced up until this point, there was a bond and comradere that was built on the foundation that the two would be forever inseparable. To have reached this point; what felt like a climax in their journey together, only to have those who shaped his life be the ones to destroy it.

He couldn't fathom never being alone like this again.

Haddock, of acceptable build for his age and wit beyond that of those in the land he rose from, was at a loss for the actions he could take. To attempt brute force in regaining control would prove futile. Even if he had the capacity to overpower any of this tribe, there would be no way for him to know where they had the beast. The current state of affairs and the very well monitored confinement he was faced with gave him little more than an inkling of hope in these dire straights. He held the wounds from the fall tightly in his grasp. To lose more blood, and his life, would be a disservice to his best friend. The sharpness instigated a bout of nausea that he was not prepared for. Every nerve in his body begged for the release of his hand from the gaping portion of flesh, but there was no compromise here. Flinching, he glanced upward to see if any of the guards had heard his muffled gasps.

He couldn't remember what they had done with most of his clothing. He was stripped to a battered tunic, and undergarments that were worse for wear at best. Weaponless and humiliated, they knew how to get to him psycologically. The little light that managed to make it under the door indicated to him that the sun had at some point risen, and the worst night in recent memory had become his worst day. There were few conditions that could prove to be more inhumane than those he was being subjected to, and he didn't want to stick around long enough to find out which ones would follow.

_Son of a bitch. Toothless, when this is over, we are never leaving Berk again._

These thoughts were some of the first rational ones he could remember having in the past day since his capture. His eyes were beginning to feel less sore from the salt of his tears that had stained them at the beginning of this entire ordeal. The heat of the room had exausted him of what water he had left in his body, and it wouldn't be too much longer before his captors would no longer have to consider him a threat. So long as he was unable to physically resist, they had their dragon, and the rider with a name that was spread across nations. He couldn't go down without a fight.

"Sir...", the young man croaked; his first word he could remember uttering since his incoherent cries out to his friend. "Sir, if you could... I just need water."

One of the three guards placed in this post was adjacent to his cell. The man continued to fiddle with whatever he was supposedly crafting with his knife. Hiccup couldn't tell what exactly it was supposed to be.

"Sir, I-"

"I heard you the first time, boy."

Hiccup cringed at the unexpectedly gruff tone of the man. The other two guards had been physically abrasive to him, all the while, this guard hadn't spoken a syllable to him.

"You get water when the Omni says you get water."

Hiccup could feel his heart sink deeper into his already void stomach. There was no argument to be had here. He had been bested by a man in a much superior position to his. The dragon rider had never been one for giving up, but this was an entirely different scenario than he had ever known. Unlike previous escapades, when things went south, he had Astrid. He had the best dragon riders known to Berk and beyond. This was different -- nobody knew he was here. The only soul that understood his predicament was the dragon that he so desperately wanted to fight for.

 _Odin, please let Toothless be in a better spot than I am._


End file.
